


La rangée du fond

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [266]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, France 98, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils étaient bientôt arrivés au stade, alors les blagues écrasaient la pression.





	La rangée du fond

La rangée du fond

  
Ils allaient jouer une finale de coupe du monde, la première de la France, à domicile et contre le Brésil ! Tout était réuni pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose de légendaire, bien évidemment, rien n'était fait, mais il s'autorisait à y croire parce qu'il sentait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient tous fait au cours de la compétition. La journée avait été très longue, et maintenant se retrouver dans le bus qui n'avançait pas rapidement car il était entouré de gens, Bixente était si stressé alors qu'il essayait de relativiser depuis son réveil, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un match et qu'il ne jouait pas sa vie, bien que c'était totalement l'inverse ! Il était assis tout à droite au fond du bus, pour changer, Robert tout à gauche, Vincent à côté de l'attaquant, Zinédine au milieu, et Christophe entre lui et Zidane. Entre Vincent, Christophe et Zinédine, les blagues filaient à toute vitesse, et ça le détendait un peu, mais il n'arrivait pas pourtant à se détendre parfaitement, et Bixente se tendit encore plus quand Christophe lui serra le cou avec sa main.

  
''Tu tires encore la gueule Liza ! On va jouer une finale de coupe du monde et tu tires la gueule !'' Duga s'exclama en se tournant vers les trois autres assis sur la rangée

''Roh, laisse-le tranquille Duga, il se concentre.'' Zinédine était définitivement la voix de la sagesse de ce rang

''Vous imaginez les mecs, on va jouer la finale de coupe du monde, on a fait mieux que Platini et Fontaine !'' Robert était peut-être détendu mais il semblait aussi stressé que lui à l'approche de ce match

''Futurs champions du monde, je l'annonce, on peut d'avance sortir le champagne !'' Vincent s'écria en mimant le geste

''Alors, qui va marquer pour que ce soit le cas ?'' Bixente leur demanda, curieux

''Zizou ! Il n'attend que ça depuis un mois !'' Duga passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, alors il parierait sur Zinédine.

  
Fin


End file.
